megaman : a new hero emerges from the ashes, burn PHOENIX!
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: ever wonder how the biometals were made? or how the cyber-elf were create? well I dare think i know how. just read this and you will see
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Hi, guys I'm new here but I have some good stories with me and please tell me if you like them, then that way I will keep posting them and I'm not always posting so it will may take some time. Alright without any more delays here is my first story:**

-have you ever wondered how Ciel and Dr. Weil had the technology to create the biometals? If so: keep reading, if not: now you will start and I'll help you on the way.

**Our narrator gives a short break and continues:**

-I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself, my name is Feri-or, and I'll tell you guys how Ciel and Dr. Weil had the technology to create the biometals, also I'll tell you about the cyber-elf wars.

**And he starts telling about the cyber-elf wars:**

-I was there in the wars, but much worse, it was I who started the wars. I'll explain better by telling two things for you: 1-I'm not human nor reploid, but an alien, 2-you thing Dr. Weil was the one who created the mother-elf? Sorry but you're wrong, it was me.

I came from a planet called Vekrat and it was destroyed in a planetary civil war, but that's another story, when I arrived on Earth I was with four of my best friends but when entering the Earth's atmosphere I sent each of them to one escape pod and tried to maneuver the ship for an uninhabited area and I managed to fall right in the middle of the ocean (I think it was an ocean, could never understand why the Earth's oceans are blue, in Vekrat oceans were yellow), and I thought I would die, because I was hurt and my whole body was bleeding. Then before I faint, I heard some voices and saw something entering the control room, where I was maneuvering the ship, but then I faint and when I woke up I was in a hospital (I think) and there was someone on the room's door looking at me when I woke up and then that person went outside the room and brought a doctor with it. He asked me something, but I couldn't understand what he was saying and I tried to tell him I needed my equipment, but I could not make him understand what I was saying and when I were out of the hospital, they took me to a base and there I found my equipment. Arriving on the base a guy using a blue armor (I didn't knew it was X), he received me saying something friendly and took me to inside the base, there I were introduced to a long blonde hair guy with a red armor and spike brown hair one with navy blue armor (also I didn't knew they were Zero and Axl). After that I saw my equipment and without hesitating, I jumped on it when I did that everyone and I do mean everyone pointed a gun on me, lucky one of the equipment was a universal translator, I put it around my neck and activated before they shoot at me, then I said:

-hold on, hold on, I just wanted to get my things; I weren't trying to escape or stole anything

They were all open-mouthed and speechless but X, Zero and Axl were just surprised and said:

-Who are you, what's your name?-Axl asked

-Where did you come from?-Zero asked

-Why are you here?-X asked

-for the first question: my name is Feri-or and I'm a Vekratier (that's how we were called); for the second question: now you know, the planet is Vekrat and for the last question I'm only here because my ship was destroyed and without it, I can't go anywhere-so I thought they would tell me to fix the ship, but they told me:

-Well ... about your ship ... hum ... it had sank into the ocean and we could not get it before it sank- Axl told me about the bad news

-But we got your things and some other before it sank –Zero told me that right after Axl

-Also, we rescued you and we tried everything we could to heal your wounds, they were too serious how did you survived the crash with those wounds?-X asked to me

**(Author notes: hi people, the wounds that X was talking about were very large and deep, but Feri-or will explain how he survived)**

-Thanks, I own you guys one. The reason for me to survive from those wounds were because of …- he try to get something from inside his backpack-this

He showed a strange device that looks like a hexagonal stone with a perfect draw of a bird with six wings (three on the left and on the right) and five tails

-what the heck, it's just a stone!-Zero said surprised- don't tell me that, this stone is a kind of an alien good luck charm?

All the other hunters laughed, but X and Axl were looking worried

-What… did you…-Feri-or started saying with a dark, evil intended looking and he finished the sentence, shouting-WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDD!?

-Well this is going to be fun, bring it on.-Zero said

**Nobody believed that the alien kid (yes, Feri-or is a kid) was going to fight one of the greatest maverick hunter of the history, the battle was about to start when an alarmbegan to ringand Alia said:**

-Attention, attention all available Maverick Hunters please send to the Alpha-1.3 point immediately, mavericks attack through the port in the region, eliminates the mavericks and rescue civilians and sends them to a safe place

All the hunter, except Zero, were already in move to the area

-looks like that fight gonna need to wait, don't worry we will finish this later- Zero said that to Feri-or so that he could go and do his work, but Feri-or hold Zero's shoulder and said:

-I'll go with you and don't try to stop me, I want to help.

-fine for me, but don't get into trouble, ok? Beating mavericks isn't something fun or easy- Zero advertise Feri-or and they enter the same hunter ship and went the fast the ship could to area Alpha-1.3

**This is the first part of my fanfic about the cyber-elf wars, remember that I'm new at making this so don't be so rude and write your review, ok? thanks until next posting :).**


	2. Chapter 2: Ill raise again and again

**Hi, guys I'm new here but I have some good stories with me and please tell me if you like them, then that way I will keep posting them and I'm not always posting so it will may take some time. Alright without any more delays here is my first story:**

-have you ever wondered how Ciel and Dr. Weil had the technology to create the biometals? If so: keep reading, if not: now you will start and I'll help you on the way.

**Our narrator gives a short break and continues:**

-I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself, my name is Feri-or, and I'll tell you guys how Ciel and Dr. Weil had the technology to create the biometals, also I'll tell you about the cyber-elf wars.

**And he starts telling about the cyber-elf wars:**

-I was there in the wars, but much worse, it was I who started the wars. I'll explain better by telling two things for you: 1-I'm not human nor reploid, but an alien, 2-you thing Dr. Weil was the one who created the mother-elf? Sorry but you're wrong, it was me.

I came from a planet called Vekrat and it was destroyed in a planetary civil war, but that's another story, when I arrived on Earth I was with four of my best friends but when entering the Earth's atmosphere I sent each of them to one escape pod and tried to maneuver the ship for an uninhabited area and I managed to fall right in the middle of the ocean (I think it was an ocean, could never understand why the Earth's oceans are blue, in Vekrat oceans were yellow), and I thought I would die, because I was hurt and my whole body was bleeding. Then before I faint, I heard some voices and saw something entering the control room, where I was maneuvering the ship, but then I faint and when I woke up I was in a hospital (I think) and there was someone on the room's door looking at me when I woke up and then that person went outside the room and brought a doctor with it. He asked me something, but I couldn't understand what he was saying and I tried to tell him I needed my equipment, but I could not make him understand what I was saying and when I were out of the hospital, they took me to a base and there I found my equipment. Arriving on the base a guy using a blue armor (I didn't knew it was X), he received me saying something friendly and took me to inside the base, there I were introduced to a long blonde hair guy with a red armor and spike brown hair one with navy blue armor (also I didn't knew they were Zero and Axl). After that I saw my equipment and without hesitating, I jumped on it when I did that everyone and I do mean everyone pointed a gun on me, lucky one of the equipment was a universal translator, I put it around my neck and activated before they shoot at me, then I said:

-hold on, hold on, I just wanted to get my things; I weren't trying to escape or stole anything

They were all open-mouthed and speechless but X, Zero and Axl were just surprised and said:

-Who are you, what's your name?-Axl asked

-Where did you come from?-Zero asked

-Why are you here?-X asked

-for the first question: my name is Feri-or and I'm a Vekratier (that's how we were called); for the second question: now you know, the planet is Vekrat and for the last question I'm only here because my ship was destroyed and without it, I can't go anywhere-so I thought they would tell me to fix the ship, but they told me:

-Well ... about your ship ... hum ... it had sank into the ocean and we could not get it before it sank- Axl told me about the bad news

-But we got your things and some other before it sank –Zero told me that right after Axl

-Also, we rescued you and we tried everything we could to heal your wounds, they were too serious how did you survived the crash with those wounds?-X asked to me

**(Author notes: hi people, the wounds that X was talking about were very large and deep, but Feri-or will explain how he survived)**

-Thanks, I own you guys one. The reason for me to survive from those wounds were because of …- he try to get something from inside his backpack-this

He showed a strange device that looks like a hexagonal stone with a perfect draw of a bird with six wings (three on the left and on the right) and five tails

-what the heck, it's just a stone!-Zero said surprised- don't tell me that, this stone is a kind of an alien good luck charm?

All the other hunters laughed, but X and Axl were looking worried

-What… did you…-Feri-or started saying with a dark, evil intended looking and he finished the sentence, shouting-WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDD!?

-Well this is going to be fun, bring it on.-Zero said

**Nobody believed that the alien kid (yes, Feri-or is a kid) was going to fight one of the greatest maverick hunter of the history, the battle was about to start when an alarmbegan to ringand Alia said:**

-Attention, attention all available Maverick Hunters please send to the Alpha-1.3 point immediately, mavericks attack through the port in the region, eliminates the mavericks and rescue civilians and sends them to a safe place

All the hunter, except Zero, were already in move to the area

-looks like that fight gonna need to wait, don't worry we will finish this later- Zero said that to Feri-or so that he could go and do his work, but Feri-or hold Zero's shoulder and said:

-I'll go with you and don't try to stop me, I want to help.

-fine for me, but don't get into trouble, ok? Beating mavericks isn't something fun or easy- Zero advertise Feri-or and they enter the same hunter ship and went the fast the ship could to area Alpha-1.3

**This is the first part of my fanfic about the cyber-elf wars, remember that I'm new at making this so don't be so rude and write your review, ok? thanks until next posting :).**


End file.
